Anger Devolves Into
by LionsAvarice81
Summary: IT'S THE START OF SOMETHING. No, but seriously. This is a real fic, in Chapter two. I just saw a joke opportunity while writing and couldn't resist. If you feel like skipping straight to smut, feel free to skip to Chapter two. It starts the same but does not go joke. Jean and Eren bump into each other and engage in a shouting match that ends in... Yaoi, Lemon, blahblahblah.
1. Chapter 1

It was just after sundown, the day just before the Titan's would attack Wall Rose, immediately after the graduation ceremony. Jean Kirschstein was walking back to the barracks, and despite his number six ranking and sure-fire plans to join the Military Police, something was eating away at him. That suicidal idiot Jaeger finished one spot ahead of him, and was joining the Scouting Legion, and that pissed Jean off to no end. His thoughts were distracting him, and he didn't see the focus of his thoughts, Eren Jaeger, coming towards him. Evidently, Eren's mind was just as focused, as the two future soldiers collided head-on with each other.

The two stumbled backwards once this happened, and after taking a second to rub their heads and gather themselves, in almost comically identical fashion, they looked up at the other. Both faces instantly flashed anger as they advanced towards each other, getting right in each other's faces.

"Watch where you're going, Jaeger!" Jean glared, his voice raised just a little bit, his eyes glaring right into Eren's bright green ones.

"No, _you_ watch where _you're _going, horse face!" Eren replied, his glare even more intense than Jean's. "Now get out of my way, I need to go meet Armin and Mikasa." He made to push past Jean, but was pulled right back. Those words, mostly Mikasa's name, had hit a nerve. Jean pulled the green-eyed soldier back, grabbing him by the collar of his military coat and pulling him into a dark alley between two buildings in the camp, then pushing him up to the wall. The closeness of their bodies (Jean was pressed fairly close up against the other man), did not go unnoticed to Eren, who squirmed just a bit. His complaint was cut off by Jean speaking.

"You are such an annoying, suicidal idiot! Not only are you _willingly_ going to fight Titans, you're dragging your friends with you! You have the option, you know, to survive, to go to the Military Police!" He was almost desperately angry now, and Eren could see it. That didn't mean that his temper didn't flair at these cowardly words.

"Because I'm not a coward like you! I actually want to fight the Titans, kill them all! You have no idea what they're like!" Jean had to resist the urge to punch him after that was said. No, he didn't have much experience at all with Titans, but he also wanted to keep it that way.

"I want to stay alive, and the best way to do that is to avoid fighting Titans and join the Military Police, and that's what I'm doing! There's a huge difference between being brave and being stupid, and you've crossed that line so many times during our training! You'll be dead within a week of joining the Scouts." Jean was now aware of the squirming that Eren was doing, and while he didn't back off at all, there was a very light pink tint across his cheeks.

"I will not die, not from one of those stupid Titans! I'll kill them all, you'll see, I'll show you!" Something snapped in Jean when Eren said that, and before he could stop himself, he had leaned in, connecting their lips in a brief, one-sided kiss. The only reason Eren didn't shove the other away was because of how close their bodies had been for the moments leading up to this point. Once the kiss was broken, the two looked at each other, almost glaring. They were breathing a bit a heavily, and both men's cheek were a light red.

"You're such an idiot…" Eren said before reaching forward and grabbing Jean by the back of his head, hands in his hair, and pulling him in again in an aggressive, rough kiss. The two fought for dominance during this, not only with their lips, but with their tongues, and even with their bodies. They repeatedly pushed each other, against the opposing walls of the alley. After a few minutes of going back and forth like this, Jean eventually took full control of the kiss, his hands pushing Eren's away from him and up against the wall.

Eren struggled for a moment, and tried to get his wrists free. Jean moved his lips down to the other's neck, lightly kissing before giving a small bite. Eren then proceeded to explode into his Titan form, crushing Jean and the two military barracks they were between. The end.


	2. Chapter 2

It was just after sundown, the day just before the Titan's would attack Wall Rose, immediately after the graduation ceremony. Jean Kirschstein was walking back to the barracks, and despite his number six ranking and sure-fire plans to join the Military Police, something was eating away at him. That suicidal idiot Jaeger finished one spot ahead of him, and was joining the Scouting Legion, and that pissed Jean off to no end. His thoughts were distracting him, and he didn't see the focus of his thoughts, Eren Jaeger, coming towards him. Evidently, Eren's mind was just as focused, as the two future soldiers collided head-on with each other.

The two stumbled backwards once this happened, and after taking a second to rub their heads and gather themselves, in almost comically identical fashion, they looked up at the other. Both faces instantly flashed anger as they advanced towards each other, getting right in each other's faces.

"Watch where you're going, Jaeger!" Jean glared, his voice raised just a little bit, his eyes glaring right into Eren's bright green ones.

"No, _you_ watch where _you're _going, horse face!" Eren replied, his glare even more intense than Jean's. "Now get out of my way, I need to go meet Armin and Mikasa." He made to push past Jean, but was pulled right back. Those words, mostly Mikasa's name, had hit a nerve. Jean pulled the green-eyed soldier back, grabbing him by the collar of his military coat and pulling him into a dark alley between two buildings in the camp, then pushing him up to the wall. The closeness of their bodies (Jean was pressed fairly close up against the other man), did not go unnoticed to Eren, who squirmed just a bit. His complaint was cut off by Jean speaking.

"You are such an annoying, suicidal idiot! Not only are you _willingly_ going to fight Titans, you're dragging your friends with you! You have the option, you know, to survive, to go to the Military Police!" He was almost desperately angry now, and Eren could see it. That didn't mean that his temper didn't flair at these cowardly words.

"Because I'm not a coward like you! I actually want to fight the Titans, kill them all! You have no idea what they're like!" Jean had to resist the urge to punch him after that was said. No, he didn't have much experience at all with Titans, but he also wanted to keep it that way.

"I want to stay alive, and the best way to do that is to avoid fighting Titans and join the Military Police, and that's what I'm doing! There's a huge difference between being brave and being stupid, and you've crossed that line so many times during our training! You'll be dead within a week of joining the Scouts." Jean was now aware of the squirming that Eren was doing, and while he didn't back off at all, there was a very light pink tint across his cheeks.

"I will not die, not from one of those stupid Titans! I'll kill them all, you'll see, I'll show you!" Something snapped in Jean when Eren said that, and before he could stop himself, he had leaned in, connecting their lips in a brief, one-sided kiss. The only reason Eren didn't shove the other away was because of how close their bodies had been for the moments leading up to this point. Once the kiss was broken, the two looked at each other, almost glaring. They were breathing a bit a heavily, and both men's cheek were a light red.

"You're such an idiot…" Eren said before reaching forward and grabbing Jean by the back of his head, hands in his hair, and pulling him in again in an aggressive, rough kiss. The two fought for dominance during this, not only with their lips, but with their tongues, and even with their bodies. They repeatedly pushed each other, against the opposing walls of the alley. After a few minutes of going back and forth like this, Jean eventually took full control of the kiss, his hands pushing Eren's away from him and up against the wall.

After a few minutes of that aggressive kissing, they finally broke the kiss. Jean's lips moved to the other's neck, lightly kissing and biting. Eren continued to struggle, not because he didn't like what was happening, though, but because he liked it too much. Jean didn't like Eren's struggling (it didn't make what he was doing any easier), so in an attempt to slow him down a bit, he pushed his knee against the other's crotch, grinding lightly into it.

Eren's eyes widened as he couldn't keep in a small whimper. Jean took advantage of this momentary show of weakness, and turned the other man around, so that he was pressed front-first into the wall. Eren had stopped resisting, and while he still had an angry look on his face, his cheeks were a bright red tinge, and his eyes had a glossy look about them.

"D-Damn it… What are you planning, horse-face…?" Eren gasped out, as Jean had now pressed himself against the titan-shifter from behind. The 3DMG expert had to smirk at how vulnerable he had made the usually so bold soldier.

"You'll see…" Jean's hands slowly moved around to the front of the other man's pants, undoing the button and zipper. He pushed his hand inside, cupping it around the bulge that had started to form, and giving a small squeeze. Eren let out another gasp, and a moan sneaked out right after it. Jean didn't wait long before pushing Eren's pants down, and quickly wrapping his hand around the growing erection, giving slow pumps of his wrist as he stroked. Eren's hips were trying not to buck into the other man's hands, and therefor he didn't notice that the man in question was slowly undoing his own pants.

Eren was now at his full length, and was full-on bucking into Jean's hand. He was moaning wantonly, and while he was loving this, he's made a personal commitment to not beg for more. Jean can sense this, and again has to let a smirk come out. He spits on his free hand, slowly stroking himself now, just so he wasn't going in dry. Eren continued not to notice. That is, until he felt Jean kick his legs to spread them out a bit, and feel something start to push against his rear entrance.

Eren looked back, in shock, but before he could say anything in defiance of this, he felt the man behind start to penetrate, and while it hurt, his body, surprisingly to him, quickly adjusted (this was due to his Titan Shifter healing abilities). Jean let out a quiet groan as he pushed in, and he had to resist just ramming himself in. He did not stop himself from pushing in all the way, however, and while he was gentle about it, Eren still felt more filled than ever as Jean had hilted himself deep inside.

For a few minutes, it was just the two of them gasping and breathing heavily, adjusting to one another's body. Then, Eren's eyes widened as he felt Jean start to pull back. He pulled back, all the way until he was just barely still inside, before pushing forward again, only a tad faster. Eren let out a groan, and those noises continued as Jean continued moving into him.

The pace was not quick at first, as Jean was letting Eren adjust. Once it became clear, though, that the smaller man was enjoying it, he decided to increase the force and pace. He started thrusting into Eren, using this opportunity to vent his frustrations towards him, though he certainly never expected it to come under these cirumstances.

Eren, meanwhile, was lost in all that was happening. Between Jean's hand still stroking his erect length, the thick organ thrusting into him from behind, and the sound of their moans filling the alley and most likely being heard by someone, he couldn't think straight. His legs were shaking, and he attempted to speak between the noises he was making.

"J-Jean..! I don't know if my legs will hold…" Jean hadn't expected that, and wasn't immediately sure what to do. After stopping his thrusts and giving it some thought, he finally settled on a solution. He reached down, and after shaking Eren's leg free of his pants, pulled his leg up. He held him there, the rest of his body quickly turning with the new angle as Jean started thrusting again. This new position allowed deeper penetration, and this caused Eren's moans to ring out louder than before. Jean saw the issue with those moans and decided something had to be done about it.

He leaned it, locking lips with his current "lover" and somewhat silencing those moans, though his thrusts did not let up in the slightest. If anything, they increased in intensity, as both men's climaxes were nearing. What happened next was not intentional on Jean's part, but it certainly felt amazing from Eren's end.

One of Jean's thrusts hit Eren in a particular spot, one that sent sparks through his body and caused even the other man's mouth to not be enough to contain the moan that came from him.

"A-Ah, Jean! Right there!" Was all Eren could force out through the pure bliss of that thrust. Jean took the hint, and started angling his thrusts so he could hit that exact spot in the other's body, his thrusts now coming at full force. After a few minutes of this, both men started moaning and gasping even louder, until, in a rare moment, both men finished at the same time.

Jean buried himself as deep as he could physically push, releasing himself inside Eren, and letting out a long moan of his name. Eren's climax came at the same moment, as Jean's stroking hand was suddenly covered in his release, and Eren's moan mirrored the other one ringing through the night.

Jean let Eren's leg down and slowly pulled out, backing up against the wall, and panting heavily. Eren collapsed onto his knees, leaning into the wall they had just defiled. The Titan shifter looked at the 3DMG expert, and they gave each other a nod, silently agreeing to never discuss this, or tell anyone about it.

Meanwhile…

Connie Springer had just climbed into bed, and right as he was getting comfortable, he had heard Jean and Eren's voices ring out, right on the other side of the wall. He figured it was just plain arguing, and then he started hearing noises…


End file.
